<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Con ella. Sólo con ella. by Lady_Lunera</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844699">Con ella. Sólo con ella.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera'>Lady_Lunera</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Hotch está muy triste, Pelusa, Strauss se debate entre la vida y la muerte, el equipo lo descubre más tarde, mantienen en secreto su relación, necesita un abrazo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Strauss se encuentra luchando por su vida, y Hotch se desespera porque no puede soportar perder a otra mujer a la que ama. Mientras, el equipo descubre su relación.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Erin Strauss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Con ella. Sólo con ella.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>La historia podría situarse después de la temporada cinco.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los sonidos del hospital estaban amortiguados a su alrededor. Lo único que era capaz de escuchar era su corazón, que latía tan fuerte que sentía que en algún momento se le saldría del pecho. La sangre bombeaba en sus oídos, haciendo que fuera incapaz de escuchar nada más. Su cerebro mandaba a sus pulmones la orden de respirar, porque hacía tres horas que se había olvidado de todo. Aunque lo hacía tan rápido, que en cualquier momento iba a hiperventilar.</p><p>Estaba sentado en la sala de espera de la zona de quirófanos, con los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos. Apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, que gran parte de su equipo estaba sentado cerca de él, que un teléfono móvil sonó durante unos segundos y que una voz conocida respondió. La conversación duró unos breves segundos, y luego todo volvió al silencio.</p><p>No había nadie más en la sala, eran los únicos, y el ruido propio del hospital ahí era solamente un rumor. Pero a él parecía no importarle nada de eso, sólo quería saber cómo iba la operación, saber que ella estaría bien, que no la perdería a ella también. Porque tres horas antes, todo se había salido de control. Y había sido Erin la que había salido peor parada.</p><p>Estaban en un caso en Albany, Oregón. El sudes estaba matando a gente influyente de la ciudad, empresarios, políticos, hasta un alto cargo de la policía, y el Director había ordenado que Strauss fuera con ellos. Estaban en la comisaría cuando entró un joven armado, cogiendo a JJ por el pecho de rehén. Inmediatamente, los cinco agentes restantes de la UAC y los agentes de la policía apuntaron con sus armas al joven. Se identificó como la persona a la que buscaban, comenzó a gritar nervioso que la sociedad estaba contaminada y necesitaba ser saneada. Intentaron hacerle entrar en razón, antes de que todo fuera a peor. Ningún agente tenía visión para disparar y no herir a JJ, así que sólo quedaba convencerlo. Pero los minutos pasaban y el joven estaba cada vez más nervioso. Sólo Strauss, que había permanecido dentro de una pequeña habitación en la que estaba medio oculta, tenía una pequeña oportunidad. Cruzó la mirada con su agente, que cinco segundos después se apartó hacia la izquierda, desconcertando a su captor, y ella aprovechó para disparar. Un tiro limpio en la frente, que acabó con la vida del joven.</p><p>Pero nadie esperaba lo que sucedería segundos después: antes de que el chico cayera muerto al suelo, uno de los agentes de policía disparó dos veces en el pecho a Strauss. Morgan se abalanzó sobre él, y Hotch corrió hacia ella.</p><p>Morgan y Reid se habían quedado en la comisaría, para hacer el interrogatorio y terminar los cabos sueltos del caso. El policía era el dominante, el cerebro del grupo, y el chico era el que ejecutaba los asesinatos. Pero era demasiado joven y se había puesto nervioso. Aunque en su primer perfil nada les hubiera dicho que se tratara de un equipo, y muchísimo menos, un policía de la ciudad.</p><p>Ya habían pasado tres horas y la operación duraría algunas más. Hotch estaba nervioso. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su respiración. Intentó controlarla, porque estaba empezando a sentir que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad. Alguien se sentó a su lado y le dio una palmada cariñosa en la espalda.</p><p>-¿Aaron? Eso es, respira. Te traeré un poco de agua -le dijo Dave. Él simplemente asintió.</p><p>Unos minutos después, Rossi volvió con un vaso de agua, que Hotch tomó lentamente. Su amigo se quedó sentado a su lado una vez más.</p><p>Rossi era el único del equipo que conocía la existencia de la relación de Hotch con Strauss, y no precisamente porque su amigo se lo hubiera contado. Sabía que Aaron era una persona muy celosa de su privacidad, y que jamás contaría algo así, y supuso que mucho menos tratándose de quién era su pareja.</p><p>Hacía unos tres meses, se quedó hasta tarde en su despacho terminando el papeleo, y al bajar al aparcamiento, vio a su amigo hablando con su jefa. Ambos estaban serios, pero un instante después, la sonrisa floreció en sus caras, Aaron pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y la besó dulcemente. Unos momentos después, ambos se montaron en sus coches y se fueron por separado. Fue un momento de intimidad entre los dos y Rossi se sintió un intruso.</p><p>Esperó que Hotch le contara algo, pero no lo hizo. Y él tampoco preguntó. No quería entrometerse en la vida de su jefe y amigo, y esperaba que cuando estuviera preparado, le contara sobre su relación. Aunque de una cosa estaba seguro, los dos eran buenos el uno para el otro. Después de haberlos visto, empezó a estudiar cada gesto, cada mirada de los dos cuando estaban juntos, y notó un cambio considerable en su comportamiento, aunque intentaran disimularlo, y entendió que la felicidad había llegado a sus vidas.</p><p>El silencio estaba empezando a ser ensordecedor, cuando Morgan y Reid entraron en la sala.</p><p>-¿Sabemos algo? -preguntó Morgan.</p><p>-Todavía nada. Pero ya nos advirtieron que la operación sería larga -contestó JJ en voz baja.</p><p>-¿Cómo está? -Reid señaló con la cabeza a Hotch.</p><p>-No ha dicho una palabra desde que hemos llegado, y hace un momento ha estado a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad -fue Prentiss la que contestó.</p><p>Ellos asintieron, y se sentaron a su lado en las sillas restantes. Rossi cruzó su mirada con Morgan y le dio un asentamiento de cabeza.</p><p>Ninguno sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de su jefe, pero lo habían visto romperse cuando Strauss recibió los disparos, cuando se inclinó sobre ella y le suplicó que no lo dejara, que mantuviera los ojos abiertos, cuando gritó histérico por una ambulancia, y cómo sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas no derramadas, transmitían todo el dolor que podría sentir sólo un hombre enamorado.</p><p>Pasaron unas horas más, que se hicieron eternas para todos, cuando vieron que el cirujano se acercaba a ellos. Todos se levantaron rápidamente.</p><p>-Están aquí por Erin Strauss ¿verdad?</p><p>-Así es. ¿Cómo está, doctor? -preguntó Rossi, al ver que Hotch no decía nada.</p><p>-Está estable, pero casi la perdimos dos veces durante la operación, aunque la hemos conseguido estabilizar….</p><p>Hotch quería escuchar al médico, quería saber cómo estaba Erin, pero era incapaz de concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo. Lo único que quería en ese momento era verla, estar a su lado y no separarse nunca más.</p><p>-¿Podemos verla? -preguntó Prentiss al ver que Hotch seguía en silencio.</p><p>-Por supuesto, pero sólo una persona y durante diez minutos.</p><p>Todos se quedaron callados, esperando que Hotch dijera algo. El médico los miró confuso. Rossi tocó a Hotch en el brazo para que reaccionara.</p><p>-Aaron, puedes entrar a verla -su amigo asintió y siguió al médico.</p><p>-¿Crees que estará bien? -preguntó JJ.</p><p>-Lo estará siempre y cuando ella lo esté -contestó Rossi suspirando.</p><hr/><p>El médico guió a Hotch por un pasillo, camino a la UCI, mientras le explicaba que solamente podría estar diez minutos con ella, y que si por la mañana seguía estable y mejorando, la pasarían a una habitación. Le dijo que aunque era probable que no le escuchara, sería bueno que hablara con ella, la ayudaría a sanar antes. Se pararon frente a una puerta, y el médico lo dejó solo. Hotch respiró hondo antes de abrir la puerta.</p><p>Se quedó sin respiración durante unos segundos cuando la vio. No parecía ella misma, rodeada de tantas máquinas, pálida y tan quieta. Una máquina la ayudaba a respirar, y tenía algunas vendas alrededor de su cuerpo. Su cabello rubio estaba extendido sobre la almohada, dándole un aspecto angelical. Después de un momento, Hotch entró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama.</p><p>La besó dulcemente en la frente, y luego se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama. Cogió su mano, y empezó a trazar patrones con su dedo en el dorso de la mano.</p><p>Recordó cómo empezó todo, hacía más de diez meses. Una cena de dos compañeros de trabajo después de salir de la oficina. Se quedó el último (como casi todos los días), y vio luz en su oficina, así que pasó por allí antes de irse. Ella mordía la tapa del bolígrafo, concentrada en lo que estaba leyendo cuando él le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda. Entre los dos terminaron el trabajo en una media hora, que sin ayuda ella hubiera tardado más del doble de tiempo. Luego la invitó a cenar. Habían trabajado duro y se merecían una recompensa. Eso y que se moría de hambre. Ella soltó una carcajada y aceptó.</p><p>Luego siguió un café de vez en cuando a mitad de la mañana o de la tarde, para reponer fuerzas y seguir la jornada, y ambos se dieron cuenta de lo agradable que resultaba la compañía del otro. Y cuando un mes después, sentados en un banco del parque enfrente de la oficina, se dieron su primer beso, descubrieron que su relación había cambiado para siempre. Ella estaba muerta de miedo, e intentó convencerlo de que era una mala idea empezar una relación, pero él, (sorprendiéndose incluso a si mismo, porque era un firme seguidor de cumplir las normas), la convenció de que ambos tenían derecho a ser felices, que habían sufrido mucho y que nadie elegía de quién se enamoraba.</p><p>Finalmente, y haciendo las cosas bien, habían informado al director cuando la relación fue avanzando. Les dio el visto bueno siempre que no interfiriera con el trabajo. Por fin respiraban tranquilos.</p><p>También con sus familias. Ella conoció a Jack y Jessica, y él a sus hijos, y todos parecían felices. Sólo faltaba el equipo. Él tenía un poco de miedo de cómo se lo tomarían, simplemente porque tal vez no entenderían del todo de quién se había enamorado, y el ambiente del equipo se vería enrarecido. Por eso, y aunque estuvo a punto de contárselo en más de una ocasión, había dejado pasar el tiempo, hasta ese día. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de que ya lo sabían. Y realmente, no le importaba.</p><p>Se dio cuenta que estaba llorando cuando sintió húmedas sus manos, la suya y la de Erin, la que estaba sosteniendo. Se limpió las lágrimas, se frotó la cara con las manos y volvió a cogerle la mano.</p><p>-Erin, cariño, tienes que ser fuerte. Yo…no puedo seguir sin ti. Hay tantas cosas que nos quedan por hacer. Tenemos que ver esa película de superhéroes que los niños están deseando ver, e ir a cenar a ese restaurante nuevo del que me hablaste, y prometo que no protestaré si me llevas a esa exposición que tienes tantas ganas de ver…pero no son sólo ésas cosas, no es lo material, no podría seguir viviendo sin ver tus ojos cada día, sin escuchar el sonido de tu risa, sin pasar mis dedos por tu pelo para calmarme…porque tú eres el hogar Erin, eres la calma en medio de la tormenta, aunque a veces tú seas la tormenta, eres la luz en medio de la oscuridad y…</p><p>Escuchó abrirse la puerta, y una enfermera entró. Miró las máquinas y la tablilla a los pies de la cama y luego se dirigió a él.</p><p>-Lo siento señor, pero tiene que irse ya. Mañana podrá volver a partir de las siete -la enfermera habló en voz baja.</p><p>-Sólo un minuto por favor -ella asintió y abandonó la habitación-. Tengo que irme, pero por favor cariño, sé fuerte. Te amo.</p><p>Aaron se levantó y la volvió a besar en la frente antes de salir. Rossi estaba esperando al lado de la puerta.</p><p>-He mandado al equipo al hotel a descansar hace un rato. Y tú y yo vamos a hacer lo mismo ahora.</p><p>-No, yo voy a quedarme aquí. No voy a separarme de ella -susurró Hotch cerrando los ojos. Sonaba totalmente derrotado.</p><p>-Aaron, mírame y escúchame -Rossi había cogido a Hotch por las mejillas, obligándolo a mirarlo-. Erin está en la UCI, en buenas manos. Esta noche no puedes estar con ella, y no voy a permitir que te quedes toda la noche en una silla incómoda de plástico. Tú también necesitas descansar para poder ayudarla a ella. Les he dejado a las enfermeras mi número de teléfono por si pasa algo, para que me llamen. Así que ahora nos vamos a ir al hotel, vas a dormir un poco y mañana a las siete puedes estar aquí ¿de acuerdo?</p><p>Aaron asintió despacio. No iba a ganar esta batalla. Así que siguió a su amigo fuera del hospital camino al hotel.</p><hr/><p>No sabía lo cansado que estaba hasta que se metió en la cama, prácticamente quedándose dormido al instante cuando su cabeza se posó en la almohada. Tenían que compartir habitación en este caso, así que fue Rossi el que apagó la luz al acostarse.</p><p>-¿Dave? -murmuró Hotch medio dormido.</p><p>-Dime.</p><p>-Lo siento, nunca encontré el momento para contarte…</p><p>-Está bien, Aaron, no importa. Es tu vida y tienes la libertad de contarme lo que quieras. Sé que eres una persona muy privada.</p><p>La respuesta que le llegó del otro lado de la habitación fue un suave ronquido. Hotch por fin estaba descansando. Rossi esperaba que descansara lo suficiente. Soltó una suave risita y se acomodó en la cama.</p><p>Menos de tres horas después, Hotch se despertó sobresaltado. Había tenido una pesadilla. Erin había muerto y estaban en su funeral. Tenía que comprobar que estaba bien, que solamente había sido una pesadilla. Miró el reloj: las 05:28 de la mañana. Una hora perfecta para empezar a prepararse e irse al hospital. Se levantó, cogió ropa limpia y se metió en el baño para una ducha rápida. Cuando salió del baño para coger su chaqueta y marcharse, escuchó la voz ronca de Rossi.</p><p>-¿Dónde te crees que vas, Aaron? -era un milagro que no se hubiera despertado hasta ahora.</p><p>-Al hospital. Sigue durmiendo, Dave.</p><p>-Solamente son las seis, Aaron.</p><p>-Será más tarde cuando llegue al hospital. Adiós.</p><p>Y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Rossi sabía que no podía hacer nada para convencerlo, así que se dio la vuelta y siguió durmiendo.</p><hr/><p>Se sentó pacientemente en la sala de espera hasta que fueran las siete, y luego se acercó al puesto de enfermería para preguntar por Erin. Le informaron que había tenido unas décimas de fiebre, aunque era perfectamente normal, y que a lo largo de la mañana, le quitarían la máquina para respirar, y si todo iba bien, la trasladarían a una habitación, en la que ya podría quedarse. Ahora podría pasar otros diez minutos.</p><p>Entró y se sentó en la misma silla que la noche anterior, y siguió hablándole y suplicándole que despertara igual que había hecho anteriormente, hasta que lo echaron de la habitación.</p><p>Daba vueltas nervioso, se levantaba y se sentaba, no sabía qué hacer. Hasta que finalmente una enfermera se acercó y le informó dónde iban a trasladarla, y que le quitarían la respiración asistida. Hotch le dio las gracias y mientras la seguía, le envió un mensaje a Rossi, para que supieran dónde ir. Unos momentos después, volvía a estar sentado a su lado, aunque sin la máquina para respirar, parecía más ella misma.</p><p>-¿Sabes cariño? Estoy seguro de que si te vieras ahora mismo lo primero que dirías es que necesitas un poco de colorete…¡eres tan coqueta! Aunque en este caso estoy de acuerdo con eso, estás muy pálida y…-Aaron tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta-. Pero estás viva, y eso es lo que importa. Ahora tienes que despertar ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero Erin, no puedes imaginarte cuánto. Sé que no te lo digo mucho, y que debería hacerlo más, pero prometo que si despiertas, al menos te lo diré una vez al día. Es un trato ¿vale?</p><p>Y de repente, Aaron sintió cómo Erin le apretaba suavemente la mano. Fue un movimiento apenas perceptible, pero él sabía que lo había sentido.</p><p>-Vamos Erin, vuelve a hacerlo cariño, vuelve a apretarme la mano -sintió como si su corazón estuviera a punto de salirse del pecho.</p><p>Ella tardó un momento, pero volvió a hacerlo, más fuerte esta vez. Al mismo tiempo, abrió lentamente los ojos. Cuando consiguió enfocarse, vio la cara sonriente de Aaron y sus ojos llorosos.</p><p>-Hola cariño -él la besó en la frente. Ella sonrió-. Iré a avisar de que has despertado.</p><p>-Aaron…-ella lo llamó, su voz rasposa por el tubo de respiración-. Yo también te amo.</p><p>-Lo sé, Erin -él sonrió, la besó rápidamente y salió de la habitación.</p><p>Mientras la examinaban, Hotch esperaba en el pasillo. El equipo se acercó con cautela.</p><p>-¿Va todo bien? -preguntó Rossi con cautela.</p><p>-Mejor que bien. Erin ha despertado. La están examinando.</p><p>-Bueno, es una noticia maravillosa. Me alegro mucho -dijo Morgan.</p><p>-Chicos, yo…-Hotch bajó la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué decir-. Siento no haberos dicho nada de mi relación con Erin, es sólo que no sabía cómo abordarlo.</p><p>-¿Tan malos te crees que somos? -preguntó divertida Emily.</p><p>-No, es sólo que digamos que ha habido ciertas rencillas en el pasado, y sería raro para todos.</p><p>-El pasado es el pasado, Hotch, y si ella te hace feliz, es lo único que importa -respondió JJ dándole un abrazo. Al principio se tensó, luego se lo devolvió.</p><p>-Gracias chicos. Significa mucho para los dos.</p><p>Unos minutos después, les informaron que ya podían pasar. El equipo volvía a casa, y querían despedirse. Entraron de dos en dos unos minutos y luego se fueron. Volvían a encontrarse a solas, Aaron sentado a su lado en la silla y cogidos de la mano de nuevo.</p><p>-Tenía tanto miedo de perderte, Erin -susurró Aaron apretando su mano un poco más fuerte.</p><p>-Pero estoy aquí, y estoy bien. Sólo necesito recuperar fuerzas, pero estoy bien. Por cierto…quiero irme a casa.</p><p>-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! Hace una hora que has despertado, te han disparado dos veces, y según el médico, te quedarás por lo menos dos semanas aquí. Así que por favor Erin, no seas cabezona porque te quedarás aquí. ¡Entendido!</p><p>Ella lo miró con seriedad primero, luego hizo un puchero que hizo que Aaron soltara una carcajada. Luego se inclinó y la besó.</p><p>-No cuela, cariño. Te quedas en el hospital.</p><p>-¿Sabes que soy tu superior, verdad? No puedes mandar sobre mi -ella levantó una ceja.</p><p>-Erin, mi amor, esto no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo. Somos una pareja, tenemos cuatro hijos entre los dos, y sólo quiero lo mejor para ti. Estoy seguro que si la situación fuera al revés, también me obligarías a quedarme en el hospital.</p><p>-Ten por seguro que si -gruñó ella.</p><p>-Entonces no hay más que hablar.</p><p>Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Erin pidió un poco de agua. Aaron se la acercó y la ayudó. Luego ella, haciendo una mueca de dolor, se apartó un poco para que él pudiera recostarse con ella en la cama.</p><p>-¿Estás segura? ¿No te duele? -preguntó acostándose.</p><p>-Un poco. Pero quiero tenerte cerca -murmuró apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Aaron se movió un poco para que estuvieran más cómodos, y ella entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.</p><p>-Siempre me tienes cerca, cariño. Aunque no esté físicamente contigo.</p><p>-Me encanta que seas tan romántico. Y que sólo yo pueda ver ese lado tuyo.</p><p>-Con el trabajo que tenemos no podemos mostrarnos débiles, ya sabes…</p><p>-Sí…Aaron, he estado pensando…-se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa y él se separó un poco para que pudieran mirarse a la cara-. Quiero que Jack y tú os mudéis a mi casa cuando volvamos.</p><p>-¿En serio? -la vio asentir.</p><p>-Somos una familia, y yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, contra todo pronóstico -ambos sonrieron-. Y…después de lo que ha pasado, no quiero perder más tiempo. Te quiero demasiado.</p><p>-Yo también te quiero Erin.</p><p>La cogió con cuidado de la cara y la besó, y en ese beso, ambos volcaron todos sus sentimientos, demostrando que aunque haya momentos difíciles, el amor siempre triunfa.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Fin</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>